The Cat Returns 2: The Kingdom of Wolves
by 10tailwolfdemon
Summary: Haru finds a dog on the sidewalk on the way home 1 day.but said dog just so happens not 2 be a dog at all.now Haru is in trouble again.can baron and the others help her? flames welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Whitefang4ever: yo!!! whats up!?!?! i had watched the movie "The Cat Returns" when i thought up this story.its a Baron/Haru! **

**Sideswipes: i luv and ur stories.**

**Me: (coos) i luv u sides!! (hugs sides)**

**Muta: (gags) just get on with the story.**

**Me: meanie.i own no the cat returns...some1 else does.i don't no who,but they do own it.now,on vith ztory!!!**

**Chapter #1A Dog?**

It had been a half a year sence Haru's "Kingdom of Cats" adventure. Haru was walking home from school when she saw a very large, colorful dog laying on the sidewalk. It was laying a good 6 or 7 yards away.

Worried that the large dos was injuried (good o Haru), haru walked up to it and kneeled down. She saw that it had a bueatiful fur coat. Red, dark brown, light brown, black, and white with a dark blue ribbin around its neck that had a gold/silver bell on it.

Haru did the first thing that came to her mind, she poked the dog.The dog's right ear twitched but that was it. haru then picked up the dog (she fell 5 or 6 times) and brought it home.

Up on coming to the front door, she had to kick the door, HARD. her mother opened the door and was about to say something but closed her mouth when she saw the dog.

Haru walked into the house, went to her room, put the dog on her bed, and went back down to make dinner.

At dinner

"Haru? Where did you get that dog from?" Haru's mother asked.

"It was just laying on the sidewalk. I think its injuried." Haru answered, finishing her meal and put her plat and cup in the sink.

She then went up to her room before hearing her mother's reply. As she walked into her room, she saw the dog was still laying on her bed but with it's eyes open and it was looking at her.

As Haru moved around her room, the eyes watched her but with curiosity. When she went to turn out the lights, the dog walked to the end of the bed and layed down. Haru set her cow alarm clock, turned out the lights, got in bed, and fell a sleep.

**End Chap #1**

**Me: what ya think?**

**Muta: it was stupid.**

**Me: (throws Muta in a small river)**

**Sides: (claps)**

**Me: (bows) R&R plz!!!**


	2. Ok NOT a Dog

**Me: ok!! herez next chap!!**

**Haru: why are you yelling?**

**Me: cuz i feel like it. :P i own no The Cat Returns!!! on vith ztory!!!**

**Chapther #2 Ok. NOT a Dog**

When morning came, the cow alarm clock ranged...then was silent by a hand. Haru groned, then rolled over (or tryed 2), but quickly got up, started 2 get ready, and ran out her bedroom door with the dog after her.

When she got down stairs, Naoko was eating her breakfeat at the table. haru she into the kitchen to make her and the dog some toast (the dog waited by the table). As soon as the toast came up, Haru buttered both slices. She put one in her mouth and gave the other for the dog and they both ran out the front door with toast in their mouths. At the table, Noako though it was smiling thinking that what she just saw was the cutest thing she ever saw.

When they got to school (Haru snock the dog in and don't ask me how cuz i have no idea), Haru was eating her toast while watching the dog eat it's toast. She was watching the dog and playing what happen at home over and over again in her head. After thinging about it, she just shrugged it off and went to class, not knowing the dog was following her. Haru felt like someone was following her so she stoped and turned around only to see the dog following her. And just like Haru, she freacked.

"No no!!" She yelled geting the dog's attention, "Go back outside!! Animels aren't allowed in sckool!!"

The dog looked at Haru then walked back outside and went under a bush and went to sleep. Haru looked where the dog went to make sure it went outside then hurried to class.

After sckool

Haru and Hiromi were walking to the crosswalk with the dog on their heels. It was a Friday and they didn't feel like going home yet.

"Hey Haru?" Hiromi asked getting her friends attention, "Why is that dog following you?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." Was haru's answer.

They sat at a table (which happened to be Muta's table) while the dog sat next to Haru. As the two talked the dog was watching Muta's sleeping from. Raising a brow, the dog went up to Muta and licked him, which coused him to fall off his chair. Looking down the dog smiled at muta who was glaring daggers at the dog. the two girls looked at Muta then the dog before luaghing. As it was getting dark the two girls said their good-bye before going their seprent ways.

As haru walked with muta and the dog down a familiar path to the Bureau. muta kept giving the dog glares ever now and then, the dog just smiling it's head off, and Haru wasn't paying attention. By the time they reached the Bureau, it was night time. Baron and Toto were waiting outside for them but were shock to see a large dog with them.

"Hello Haru." Baron and Toto greeted.

"Hello Baron. Toto." Haru greeted back then looked at the dog as if it to was to say hi, but it didn't.

Muta did his thing, sat in his chair and started reading his newspaper. Everyone stared at him for a few minutes then went back to talking again...well, excipt Toto.

"Muta, you are such a lazy cat." Toto said fling up on Baron's home.

"Yeah, so what? And Haru, get that mutt out of here." Muta said not looking up from his paper.

Haru was about to say something when a vocie yelled "Who ya callin a mutt?!"

Everyone looked to see where the vocie came from, only to see the dog on it's hind legs with it's front paws on it's hips; glaring at muta who's mouth was almost on his lap.

"I'm a wolf!!!" the 'dog' yelled.

**End Chap #2**

**Me: yay!! done!!**

**Muta: (coming out of water and glares at me) i hate you.**

**Me: luv ya 2.**

**Haru: where did sideswipe go?**

**Me: he had 2 leave. :(**

**Baron: (sigh) R&R please.**


	3. Feelin a Little Faint

**Me: (singin "u are bueatiful")**

**Evreyone: Oo"**

**Me: what?**

**Muta: u suck at singing.**

**Me: and u suck at lickin urself. :P**

**Muta: (piss off)**

**Toto: whitefang4ever owns no cat returns.**

**Chap #3 Feelin a Little Faint**

Everyone was looking at the wolf with wonder. Then a though came to Haru.

"How did a wolf get here?" she asked.

"I have no idea...Oh!! Let me introduce myself. I am Karafuru Ookami or Kara for short. I am princess on the Kingdom of Wolves." The wolf, now known as Karafuru Ookami, said bowing. "And by the way. Thanks for saving me." (f.y.i Kara is only a few inches taller then Muta)

"Huh!?" haru looks at the wolf with wide eyes.

"You. Saved. My. Life." Kara said walking up to her.

Muta, Baron, Toto, and Haru were not liking where this was going.

"How did she save you?" Baron asked, eyes not leaving the wolf (who can blame him?).

"She saved me by bring me to her home and hiding me there. See, I had this pack of wolves chasin me round cuz they thing I shouldn't become queen...to bad she didn't know it." Kara said smiling like she wasn't in any danger at all. "And now I most go home and tell pops what happen to me yesterday and today. knowing him, he well want to thank you some how, Haru-chan."

After hearing that,Haru did what ANY good girl would do...she fainted.

**End Chap #3**

**Me: thank u mangafairy for being my frist person to review!!! and i thank all the readers 4 readin my story!! yaaaaaaay story!!! xD i mean, i got like 14 hits in just 1 night on chap #1. 1 night!!!! i posted that chap at like almost at midnight. o and i really don't no y pplz ain't reviewin 4 my story manga.o well. who cares? nooooooot meeeeee!! xD by the way pplz, karafuru means colorful and ookami means wolf. so i named my wolf, Colorful Wolf.i was goin put colorful she-wolf but i couldn't find it.o well.**

**Haru: u really put a lot of haert in this didn't u?**

**Me: i only put a half of it in it. most of it was just out of boredom in classes. i almost forgot. this story is more like the japanese vergin of "The Cat Returns" b/c i didn't c the english 1. by the way; i may have posted 3 chapters but in real life i just got fisinhed with chapter #5 and i'll b on my way 2 chapter #6 2morrow. just hope the classes don't get my entertaning b/c boredom is the only thing keepin this here story a live...ITS ALIVE!!!! (evil laugh)**

**Toto: please do R&R.**


	4. Going Going Gone!

**Me: of course not manga!! and just incase ppl missed it. karafuru (colorful). ookami (wolf). put them 2gether and ya get karafuru ookami (colorful wolf)!! anywho. Kara's father and older bother r in this chap. Father's name, Kokuou (king). Bother's name, Naito (knight). ok? ok. take it away Haru!!!! and anyone nothiced that i misspelled some words like think? 4 some odd reason when i go and corret it, it doesn't do it.**

**Haru: (sigh) whitefang4ever owns no cat returns.**

**Chapter #4 Going Going Gone!!**

"Haru?" A voice asked (remember? she fainted). Haru could tell that was Baron's voice.

"Haru, can you haer me?" That was Toto.

"Is the kid going to be ok?" Can't mistake Muta's voice.

"What I say?" that was definitely Karafuru Ookami.

"You said the wrong thing." Toto said.

"Ya think?" Muta growled.

"That all?" Kara asked.

"Yes, Karafuru Ookami. That's all." Baron said.

Haru openned her eyes but found that her head was laying on Kara's back.

"Oh good!! Ya wake!!" Kara yelled but not TOO loud. Her tail wagging.

"How long was I out?" Haru asked setting up.

"You were out for an hour Haru." Baron answered, stepping closer to her (cooing).

"An hour!!!" Haru jumped to her feet.

"That what he say...What ya doin?" kara asked watching Haru putting her things in her school bag (everything fell out).

"Mom's going to kill me for being out so late." haru said waving and saying good-bye to everyone before running home with Kara on her tail (ya get the picture).

"Why are you following me?" Haru asked still running.

"Cuz I got idea how ya not get in trouble." Kara said running beside Haru. "Tell ya mum that ya found my owner, which I have none, and he offerded ya to come in and have some tea with him. Then ya tell her that ya two started chattin and lost track of time. Ok?"

"That sounds like a plan to me, bye!" Haru said running back home at full speed (full speed ahead captain!! xD ).

"Bye!!!" kara yelled running through a blood red portal.

As Haru walked into the door her mother started asking her where she was. She told the story that Kara made up and her mother bought it. They both went to bed after that.

In Kingdom of Wolves

"You sure she saved you my goreijou (daughter)?" Kara's father asked. Kara's father's name was Kokuou. He was 3 or 4 feet taller then Kara. His fur death black, he had yellow paws and muzzle, blood red eyes.

"Hai!! She was so king too, papa!!" Kara yelled bouncing around everywhere.

Everyone in the room smiled. Happy that the young wolf was back safe and sound.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. We will need to thank her somehow." The king said to and other wolf beside him.

Kara's older bother's name was Naito (knight). He too had death black fur but that was all. Unlike his father he didn't have blood red eyes, but an orange right eye and a purple left eye. He was an inche shorter then his father and had no intention of taking the throne (he gave it to Kara) but a general. Naito was also mute, sence he was born.

"That what I told her and she fainted." Kara said.

"She must be happy then." Kokuou said not giving it another thought.

"I doubt it." Kara said, making Naito nod in agreement.

"Nonsence!! We can make her your bride Naito." At that, Naito fell over and shacking his head rapilty.

"Oh boy. This ain't goin end well." Kara said to herself; by this point naito was hinding behind her.

"We must get this Haru girl and bring her here. Sunny!!!" The king said and yelled.

A bright yellow wolf with orenge strips and bright blue eyes (think Naruto in wolf from but without the whisker marks) came running into the throne room. He was 2 feet taller then Kara (Kara is the shortest wolf to ever be born, by the way).

"Yes your majesty?!" Sunny yelled/asked (he acts like him 2).

"Bring this Haru girl to the Kingdom." The king said.

"OK!!!" Sunny was out before you could say "bye".

"I was right. This ain't goin end well." Kara said with Naito nodding in agreement.

She sighed and walked up to a window only to see Sunny and a pack of red wolves with him.

"He's going,...going..." Kara said and just as Sunny and the wolves an throught a blood red portal, "GONE!!!!"

**End Chap #4**

**Me: and thats a rap!!!**

**Baron: (shacks head)**

**Muta: (still pissed off)**

**Haru: (asleep)**

**Toto: (poking Haru lightly)**

**Me: such a lively crowd. anywho. R&R!!!**


	5. Silver the War Wolf & Wolfnapped

**Me: sry i didn't update yesterday!! i had sooooooooo much homework is ain't funny.toke me all night just 2 fisinh it.**

**Muta: yay.**

**Me: shut up Moo-ta.**

**Muta: Moo!?!?!**

**Me: i own no cat returns!! on vith ztory!!**

**Chapter #5 Silver the War Wolf & Wolfnapped**

_1 a.m. in Wolf Kingdom_

"Silveeeeeeeeer-kuuuuuuuuuun!!!" Kara yelled running all over the castle looking for said wolf.

Said wolf happened to be behind her.

"Must you yell Kara-chan?" A large wolf asked, trying to get the ringing out his ears.

Kara turned around to see her crush. Silver was a wolf as tall as her father but he had bueatiful silver fur with red paws, muzzle, tip of tail and ears, and had a blue-green eye (you'll figure why i said "eye instend of "eyes" in a minute). All the other she-wolves had their eyes on him but they only wanted him for his looks. Kara just loved him for being him. Silver was a war wolf and had the scars to prove it. The wrost one was over his right eye, which he lost during a battle and is now a scar itself, but Kara payed it no mind unlike the other she-wolves. Silver had won many battles and had become general years ago for his fighting skills and great mind.

"Didn't you want to see me Kara-chan?" Silver asked raising a brow knowing she forgot.

"...I forgot what I wanted to say." Kara said sraching the back of her head trying to remember.

"Silver had to sigh at that but out of habit.He loved kara with all his heart but he would be lieing to himself if he said she wasn't as dumb as a door knob. But all in all, he loved her.

"Oh! now i remember!" That got Silver's attention again. "I need ya to got to the Cat Bureau. It's in the human wolrd (roles eyes). Just go to the crosswalk and follow this map." Here kara gives him map. "And if it ain't helpin ya, find a large white fat cat. When ya get to the Bureau, go up to the door and knock, it'll be the only house with lights on. Who-ever (she forgot Baron's name.lolz.) opens the door, intorduse yourself and tell them I sent ya to tell them my father is planing to steal Haru to marry my brother Naito. If they are planning to go to haru's, tell them they are most likey here by then. Bring them here after you tell them all this. K?" Kara said in one breath (thats my girl!!!).

Silver was impressed at what she said in one breath. "As you wish my lady." Bowwing, Silver ran off to do his mission.

_1:12 a.m. in human world_

Haru was in bed asleep when she woke to a tapping nose (i just hate that) on her window. She looked to see what it was only to see a bright yellow wolf with orange strips and bright blue smiling like it had won the lottery. She got up and openned the window and the wolf jumped in.

"You must be Lady Haru. I am Sunny. The king's adviser." Sunny said bowing at her.

"Yes, I'm Haru. How may I help you?" Haru asked.

"You can help me by coming to the Kingdom of Wolves." Sunny replyed.

"K-Kingdom of Wolves?" She studdered.

"Hai!! Our king, Kokuou, will like to repay you for helping his daughter, Karafuru Ookami." He said getting ready to signal the red wolves waiting outside.

"Um, no thank you. I really don't need to be repay back for helping Kara-san. I've been to the Cat kingdom. There's no doubt that you guys are just as bad as the cats." She said backing away from Sunny and into her wall.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh...Well,in that case." Sunny clapped his paws together and the pack of red wolves came in through Haru's window, picked her and Sunny up, and ran back ooutside (just work with me here ppl) and down the steert.

"What are you doing?!" Haru asked/yelled.

Pouting, Sunny said "I'm only following orders."

Jast as he said that a blood red portal openned up in front of them. Haru screamed as they jumped into the portal. the portal closed as soon as the last wolf was through it. You would have never known a girl was wolfkapped by wolf (duh) there.

**End Chap #5**

**Me: done:D**

**Muta: bout time.**

**Me: it ain't my failt my oldest sis was hoggin up the comp. **

**Haru: what chapther are you on in the real world whitey?**

**Me: chap #8.**

**Toto: thats pertty good.**

**Baron: indeed.**

**ME & Haru: R&R!!!**


	6. Welcome to the Wolf Kingdom & Help

**Me: ok! let me just say some 2 the ONLY 2 pplz that reviewed real quick then i'm goin on vith ztory.**

_**Lildevil425:**_** yes.i no i misspelled some words but its nothin i can't do bout it cuz my word check is messed up...BIG TIME. and no thank bout the Beta...i already got 1. and shes so cute 2. (is talkin bout her fish)**

_**Mangafairy:**_** I LIVE U SO MUCH!!! ur the only 1 that really reviews my stories. and i even put flames welcome 2. and as 4 the "really c them part". just think of a wolf with said colors on it. doesn't really matter where.**

**Haru: whitefang4ever owns no cat returns.**

**Chapter #6 Welcome to the Wolf Kingdom Haru & Getting Help.**

Haru had woken up in a king size bed in a very large room. The designed colors for the room was nothing but black and yellow with a little silver and red here and there. The sheets on the bed were black with yellow triming and the same went with the pillows excipt they had a silver wolf design in the middle of them. The walls, carpet, and the ceiling were silver with black stars.

"Where am I?" Haru asked herself, no expecting a reply.

"You are in my room Haru-chan." A voice answered.

Haru turned to the voice only to see Kara standing in her bedroom door. She had on a black robe with silver outlinings and a blood red moon (think of Saliar Moon) in the left coner (ya no what i mean). kara walked in to her room and sat down on her bed next to Haru.

"How ya feelin?'' Kara asked.

"i feel like i ran into a wall." Haru said rubbing her head.

Kara blushed. "Yeah, um, bout that. Ya'll ran into me." haru gave kara a confused look here. "Sunny decided to open the portal inside the castle. When ya'll camr through it, ya'll ran into me. Thous, knocking ya out like a light."

haru stared at kara before looking around the room again. Seeing a large window Haru got up and walked over to it to look outside (wouldn't you?). What she saw made her gasped. by this time Kara was right next to her.

Instaed of a blue sky and a sun high up in the sky, it was almost night with a large blood red moon coming out. There were no cattails (thank the heavens above!!) but short and long grass, lots of trees, and meadows. Instead of small huts like the cats lived in, the wolves lived in large huts and log cabins. A river was running through the village.

"Beautiful, ain't it?' Kara asked but Haru could only nod. "I will rule this land when I become queen. I think its funny how my older bro-bro didn't want it...or be king for that matter."

"What do you mean?" Haru asked looking away from the view.

"my bro-bro, Naito, turned down the throne. Why I don't know, but sence he turned it down, it is now in my name...or somethin like that." Kara said turnning to Haru but jumps 2 feet from her at what she saw.

"What?" Haru asked.

"Haru-chan? have ya looked in a mirror lately." Kara asked.

"No, why?" Haru replied.

"Ya might want to look." Was all Kara could say.

Hearing this, Haru ran in the nearest door...to bad it was the closest. Kara couldn't help but giggle at this. Coming out looking like a cherry, she went into the RIGHT door and looked into the mirror. Kara counted down.

"5...4...3...2...1." As if on cue, a scream was heared.

Kara turned to the bathroom door, hearing it slam oopen, only to see haru running around like it was the end of the world.

"I'm a CAT!!!!" Was all Kara heared when a blurr ran by.

"And people say I'm NUTS." Kara said sighing.

_5 minutes after chasing Haru_

"Calm down hun. Ya act like its the end of the world." Kara said looking at Haru's teary face.

"But I'm a cat!! ...By the way, I'm in the Wolf kingdom; how come I'm a cat and not a wolf?" Haru asked forgeting about her cat problem.

"The Wolf Kingdom is different from the other Kingdoms. if ya went to another kingdom before ya come into this one, then ya get turned into the animal from the first kingdom ya been 2 first. And by my guess, ya were in the Cat Kingdom first." Kara explained.

"Oh." Was all Haru could master out.

"Anywho, let me be the first to say, welcome to the Kingdomof Wolves Haru-chan!!!" Kara yelled.

_In Haru's world, 2:56am"_

"You must be the large fat white cat, Kara-sama was talking about." Silver started.

Silver had found Muta at the crosswalk (he got lost a few times). his map in the trash near by, ripped to peaces (the poor thing).

"Who you calling fat, ugly?!" Muta hissed (not even 5 minutes and they already hate each other. sigh).

"You. now take me to the Cat Bureau." Silver demanded.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" Muta hissed again.

"It is about Lady Haru." Silver stated crossing his paws.

"Haru? ...Fine, follow me." Muta said jumping from his set.

"You better not go a long way either. Lady haru is in danger as we speak (he means Kara is the danger)." Silver said running after the fatso on all fours.

_a few wrong turns later and at the Cat Bureau_

Going up to the door of the Cat Bureau, Silver knoked. A few secounds later, Baron walked out.

"May I help you?" Baron asked looking up at Silver.

"I am Silver, general of the wolf army. I came with a message from Kara-sama." That got Baron's attention. "Kara-sama wanted me to tell you that Kokuou, Kara's father and my king, is planing on taking Lady Haru so she can marry Naito, kara's older brother."

"Toto! Muta! We're going to Haru's!!" Baron yelled running into his office ro get his hat, jacket, and cane (do they even no where Haru lives?).

"That won't be nesasary." Silver said just as Baron came out the door with said items on.

"Why is that?" Toto asked fling down to stand next to Baron.

"Kara-sama wants me to take you all back to the Wolf Kingdom. She wanted to help Lady Haru as well. That and Lady Haru is most likily to be in the Wolf Kingdom by now." Silver walking to the exit.

"Muta, Baron, and Toto followed Silver to the exit just as a blood red portal openned.

"You can make portals?" Baron asked impressed.

"Yes. All wolves born in the Wolf Kingdom can do so." Silver replied.

"If you can do that, then why did you need me to show you where the Bureau was?!" Muta hissed at Silver once again (sigh).

"Because we need to have visited a place before we can make a portal there. If we don't we can get lost or killed." Silver stated before going through the portal with the others following.

**End Chap #6**

**Me: ok. just so all u pplz no. I SUCK AT SPELLING!!! i can't spell even if my life depended on it!! (sighs)**

**Haru: everyone can't b good at something.**

**Me: like how u suck at getting to skol on time.**

**Haru: (blushes)**

**Muta: R&R**

**Me: he lives!!! (faints) **


	7. Scarlet Wolf & Haru Found!

**Me: o my god!! i'm soooooooooooooooooo sry i didn't update 4 the past 3 days. u c. i decided that i won't update on the weekends (busy on weekends), we had a black out on monday so i couldn't post the next chap, and i had a huge pile of homework 2 do yesterday. sad really. and it sucked!! TT**

**Haru: there there. atleast your posting the next chaptr now.**

**Me: OO ur right!!! (starts posting)**

**Chapter #7 Scarlet Wolf & Haru Found!**

Haru and Kara were in the liberary talking (in bean bag chairs i might add) when a bright red wolf with a white heart in the middle of it's forehead and red eyes (not blood red!!) came running in the room. It looked around a couple of time and was about to leave when it couldn't find the thing it was looking for.

"Scar!!" Kara called to the wolf. Said wolf turned around to see who called it's name.

"Huh? Oh! Kara-sama!! Sorry if i disturbed you." The wolf bowed.

"Ya didn't. Why don't ya join join us. Haru-chan is telling a story of how she meet her mate." That comment made Haru blush.

"Kara? Who is this?" Haru asked (still red ppl!!).

"This lovely red wolf here Haru-chan is Scarlet, but i call her Scar. Scarlet-chan, meet Haru." Kara intordused.

Scarlet had to blush at the lovely comment, but thanking God that her red fur hide her blush for her.

"Ain't she cute when she blushes?" Kara asked/whispered to Haru.

"How can you tell?" Haru asked/whispered back.

"Her fur turns a darker shade of red." Kara replied and giggled. "Anywayz, what brings ya here Scar-chan?"

"I'm looking for Naito. Have you seen him Kara-chan?" Scarlet asked.

"Yup!! He's in the throne room with papa." Kara answered.

"Thank you Kara-chan!!" Scarlet yelled running down the hall.

"She must really need to tell him something important for her to run that fast." Haru said turning around to face kara but to only see her with a cat smile (she only thought cats could smile like that) on her face.

"Nah. She's got a crush on my bro-bro. She's always running off to be with him...just like a kitty cat I know of who did the samething with her Baron." Kara said, her smile treating(sp?) to eat her face.

"KARA!!!!!!!" Haru yelled running after the laughing wolf out of the liberary.

Outside of castle

When a portal openned infront of the castle the grauds were on alart until Silver stepped out of it but they eyed Baron and his friends. They were wondering why their general had 2 cats and a crow with him thought.

"Kara-chan?" The white wolf graud asked.

"Kara-sama." Was Silver replied.

"KARA!!!!!" A voice inside the castle screamed making everyone outside jump.

"HARU!!" Baron yelled running into the castle to find said girl (or cat...better yet...CATGIRL!!! xD ).

"Told you she was in danger as we speack." Silver said running after Baron.

"Great. Running." Muta mumbled before running after his friend and Silver with Toto and the grauds at his heels.

It toke them a while to reach one of the higher parts of the castle. As the turned a coner they had to hurry and jump at the walls, as a laughing Kara came running by them in a blurr with a Haru blurr on her tail.

"Haru!!" Baron called.

Kara and Haru stopped (more like Kara stopped and Haru ran into her) and turned around to see everyone there.

"Baron!" Haru yelled jumping him and saying hi to Toto and Muta, who was out of breath.

"Silver-kun!!" Kara huged him in a death grip.

The grauds shocked their heads and went back to the front gates again.

"Baron-san. Toto-san. Muta-san. It is so wonderful to see you all again." Kara said.

"We have to talk to your brother Kara-sama." Silver said.

"K. I'll tell a maid to get him and tell him to meet us in his room...or the kitchen." Kara said running off to find a maid.

"We'll be in YOUR room Kara-sama!!" Silver called after her as she turned a coner. "Shall we go?"

"Everyone nodded and headed off to Kara's room.

**End Chap #7**

**Me: (sigh) i need a nap.**

**Muta: good 4 u.**

**Me: ZzZzZzZzZzZz. --**

**Haru: shhhhhhhhhh. she's asleep.**

**Baron: R&R please.**


	8. Some Talkin

**Me: thx 2 al the pplz how R&R!!!**

_**2 the pplz who reviewed**_

_**Thundercat- what did i say in the last chap? i CAN'T spell even if my life depended on it, the gammer is that way cuz I SPECK like that sometimes AND thats how I want my character to talk, my spell check is brocken, AND i do NOT want a human spell check. if ya don't like it then read some other story. :P**_

_**Sayrika- thack u.**_

_**Mangafairy- the only reason i got up to chap #7 so quick is cuz i write my stories in my classes and lunch. i got chap #9 to be post on monday just 4 u. :D and ur welcome!!! ;) **_

_**end review thingy**_

**Haru: ur so sweet.**

**Muta: yea, when she wants 2 be.**

**Me: so true. so true. (dreamy sigh)**

**Toto: whitefang4ever owns no cat returns. if she did...we wouldn't be standing here 2day.**

**Me: no...i would make Haru and Baron go at it.**

**Everyone: OO wtf!!!!!**

**Me: xD on vith ztory!! (runs like hell with Haru after me)**

**Haru: get back here!!!**

**Me: naaaaaaaaah!!!**

**Chapter #8 Some Talkin**

Kara had found a maid and talk him to tell her brother to meet her in her room and went to her room where the others were waiting for her. When she got to her room she could hear talking and shouting going on in there. Shrugging she went in, only to see Muta and Toto fighting about something dumb (go figure) on one side and the others talking on the other side of the room (excipt Narito. remember? he's mute).

"YO!!!" Kara greeted making all eyes turn to her. "What I miss?"

"We were talking about how to get haru out of this marriage." Baron answered.

"...Haru-chan getting married?" Kara asked.

Everyone sweat-dropped while Naito laughed (no sound).

"What is wrong with you?!?!" Muta yelled getting in Kara's face.

Growling, Silver got in front of Kara and in Muta's face, making him back away very slowly.

"Anyway. Haru-chan? Ain't ya mated with Baron?" Kara asked poking her from behind Silver.

Haru could have died right then and there. She blushed and would have fainted if Naito wasn't holding her up to make sure she didn't fall, Baron was red in the face, and Naito laughed. Kara couldn't help but giggle.

Clearing his throat, baron said, "We are not mates, Kara-sama. I assure you."

"Sounds like ya wish it ain't true." Kara stated making everyong look at him.

If possible, Haru's blush darken, Toto and Muta were looking at Baron dumbfounded, Silver was smirking, Kara was smiling like no tomorrow, and Naito couldn't stop laughing (he's loving this).

"Hey! That it!" Kara cryed out of the blue, getting everyones attention. "Why don't ya tell papa that Baron is ya mate!"

"What!?!?!" Everyone (not Naito) cryed not believeing their ears.

"I..I can't do that!!" Haru yelled, blush on her face again.

Naito walked in front of Haru and started making hand signs at her (he's saying somethin! i just no it!).

"He's says, think about it Lady Haru. If you say that Baron-san is your mate then you won't have to be force into marring me." Silver translated.

"What do ya think Baron-san?" Kara asked.

Baron looked at Haru before thinking. No one hread the door open.

"May I have a say in it?" A femme voice asked from the door making everyone turn to it.

"Scar-chan!!" Kara cryed tackling the poor red wolf in a hug.

"Ummm..." Scarlet looked at Kara before patting her on the head.

Scarlet-san." Silver said bowing, with Naito.

"Scarlet huh?" I can see why they named you that. Your as red as that moon of yours." Muta said setting down on kara's bed.

"I agree." Toto said, joining Muta on the bed.

"What did you wanted to say Mrs. Scarlet?" Baron asked watching Kara draging her in and closing the door.

"Um...It;s Miss, and call me Scarlet...If you wish." Scarlet said looking at the floor, not seeing Baron nod and naito's google eye her. "Kara-chan." That got said wolf's attention. "I don't think your plan will work."

"Tilting her head (everyone though it was cute), Kara asked, "Why?"

"Uh..Well...Your father can smell lies. Remember?" Scarlet said and asked.

Kara didin't answered so Silver took it upon himself to answer for her. "No, she doesn't."

Naito sighed, showing hie to had forgoten. Toto was looking around the room when her spotted a picture of a purple eye, white wolf with a gray moon and star on it's hind left leg.

Kara-san?" Who's this?" He asked.

Kara walked up to the picture and smiled a solfly before answering him. "That is mine and Naito's mother. Her name is Moon Star. She's off in the woods and won't be back til late."

Silver had just remembered something after Kara said that. "Naito-sama?" Isn't your mother do back any minute now?" He asked turning to Naito.

Naito eyes widened, grabbing both Scarlet and Haru's paws and ran out the door and down the halls. Silver grabbed kara's paws and also ran out the door and down the halls with the others behind him.

"What is going on?" Baron asked catching up with Silver.

"It's mother. We are sopposed to be at the front gate by now to greet her home. Me and bro-bro ALWAYS do it to show we missed her." Kara said jumping on Silver's back.

"And not only that but she can help Lady Haru." Silver said not minding the extrea weiagh.(sp)

"Why is that?" Muta asked.

Giggling like someone on sugar high, Kara replied, " Mother could always get father to do what she wants. ALWAYS."

**End Chap #8**

**Me: my fingers hurts.**

**Toto: why's that.**

**Me: typing to much and to fast. when i wrote this story down in my small notebook it came out 7 papges long. not bad.**

**Baron: not bad at all.**

**Haru: wow. (for got she was mad at me)**

**Muta: (grumbles)**

**Me: awwwwwwwwww..don't feel sad...get glad!! moo-ta.**

**Muta: what did you call me!?!?!**

**Me: moo-ta!! buta!! (runs)**

**Muta: get back here!! (runs after me)**

**Me: 4 a fat cat u sure can run!!**

**Muta: thats it!! i'm going to skin u alive!!**

**Me: catch me if ya can fatso!!**

**Toto: i luv her.**

**Baron: (sighs)**

**Haru: (sighs) R&R please.**


	9. Enter Queen Moon Star

**Me: (stares)**

**Haru: whitefang?**

**Me: (stares)**

**Muta: i think we brok her.**

**Toto: correction. U brok her.**

**Muta: (glares at Toto) watch it birdbrain!**

**Baron: (waves hand in my face) she's not broken.**

**Haru: then what wrong with her?**

**Toto and Muta's fighting in the back.**

**Baron: she's asleep.**

**Everyone else: ...**

**Muta: WITH her eyes open?**

**Baron: ...yes.**

**Haru: creepy.**

**Toto: o.in that case. whitefang4ever doesn't own cat returns.**

**Chapter #9 Enter Queen Moon Star**

Naito, Kara, and the others arroved(sp) at the gates just as the queen walked through them.

"MUM!!!" Kara shouted, jumping the queen.

Moon Star looked supposed at first before relizing who was hugging her. Smiling solfly, Moon Star hugged Kara back.

"Hello Kara. It is good to be home." Moon (I'm calling her Moon for now on.k.) said pulling Kara away from her to get a good look at her, then she looked up to see her son and also saw other people with him.

"Looks like we got some cats and a bird here my gueen." Sakura, the queen's adviser, said. She was a light tan and gray wolf with pink cherry blooms on her and dark forest green eyes (she also acts like Sakura on Naruto. High voice and all!! it makes ya want to kill yaself!!).

"Indeed. Genrel Silver, what is going on here?" Moon demanded.

"Dad's trying to get Haru-chan to marry Naito, mums." Kara said with-out missing a beat.

Moon looked at her daughter for a minute before asking, "Haru-chan?"

"Yup! here she be!!" Kara pulled Haru in front of her to show her mother.

Moon examed the tan female half-cat in front of her before saying, "She's lovely."

That made Haru blush, Baron to agree with Moon Star screatly, Muta slapped his forehead, Toto smiled a birdy smile (birdy birdy birdy!), Silver looked heavenward, Scarlet and naito were looking lovely at one another, Sakura was looking at Kara funny, and Kara was trying to keep from laughing at Muta's reaction.

"And this here is Baron, Muta, and Toto." Kara said pointing to each person she said; with Muta huffed, Baron topped his hat, and Toto waved.

"A fat cat, a getlaman, and a happy-go-lucky raven." moon said studying them.

Muta looked ready to snap at Moon but turned away and grumbled about "not being fat (coughfatcough). Baron smiled but he had one ear on Haru the whole time (i found that cute). Toto had one narrow eye as if he was raising an eye brow.

"Crow." Toto corrected.

"Crow." Moon corrected herself, Sakura frowning at this.

"I hate to interrupe this lovely talk but can we get back on track?" Silver asked with Naito and Scarlet nodding in agreement.

"Yes we shall. Lady Haru, who wanted you to marry my son, Naito, again?" Moon asked.

"Uh...The king Queen Moon Star." Haru replied hinding behind Baron (awwwwwwww).

"Then lets go to the throne room and talk to that husband of mine." Moon said walking to the throne room with everyone behind her.

Kara jumped on Silver's back and cryed "Higho Silver!! AWAY!!!!" Everyone either groned or sweat-droped at this.

**End Chap #9**

**Me: ok. that was #9. it will take me a while 2 do #10.**

**Haru: y?**

**Me: cuz i ain't start it yet.**

**Muta: when did u get up?**

**Me: a few minutes ago.**

**Baron: its good 2 see ur awake.**

**Me: don't get ur hopes up hun. i'm gona b asleep in a few hours anyways.**

**Toto: what time did u go 2 bed last night?**

**Me: ...idk...somewhere around 2 o'clock a.m.y?**

**Everyone: OO" on a skol night?!?!?!**

**Me: yup!! ;) ain't do nothin but sleep al day and wake all night. ;P **

_**Mangafairy- thats ok if ur mum's think ur crazy now.i talk all the time when i'm reading some of these stories and everyone either thinks i'm talking 2 myself or i'm crazy. same thing with laughin 2!! anf if ya want, i can put a pairing 4 both Toto and Muta in this story as well. what ya think?**_

**Haru: (sigh) R&R.**


	10. Onward to Dinner & Blue Bottle

**Me: get ready Toto. Muta. ya'll r goin get some gals at the end of this story.**

**Toto& Muta: what!?!?**

**Me: and i ain't tellin ya who they r either.ya just have 2 wait like the rest. :P**

**Muta: ur evil.**

**Me: thank u. :)**

**Toto: ...where's Baron and Haru?**

**Me: idk.they must b getin it on somewhere.**

**Toto & Muta: OO() wtf!?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: iownnocatreturns!!! onwithstory!! (runs and hinds in the wooden floors)**

**Chapter #10 Onward to Dinner & Blue Bottle**

Everyone i the throne room jumped when the doors slamed openned; only to revealed Queen Moon Star. Kokuou, beingso happy to see his queen, jumped from his throne and ran over to her, giving her a hug.

"It's so good to see you are back, my lovely wife." Kokuou said, getting a bad feeling in his stomah (yes ppl! i can't spell it!!).

"It's good to see you too, my husbanf, but I wish I come home without bad things happening." Moon said looking over her shoulder to look at the others.

"What bad things is that?" Kakuou asked.

"You trying to force a lovely girl into marring our son when he has already choosen a lovely mate." Moon said looking at Scarlet who blushed.

If Kokuou could have pale, he would have right now. "I did not know of this, my love. If I did, then I wouldn't have gone through all of the things I did to kidnapping..."

"Wolfnapping." Kara Interrupted.

Wolfkapping, Lady Haru." Kokuou said.

Everything went quite until a loud "thund" was heard. Everyone looked to see where it came from, only to see Kara flat on her back.

"Owie." Was all Kara could master up.

"She was trying to get off by back but slipped." Silver said pulling Kara up.

"Anywho, why don't you all stay for dinner. We are always happy to have guest over." Moon said walking out of the throne room and to the dinning hall.

"I'm vegatrain(sp)." Haru said.

"Thats k Haru-chan. I eat vegas so ya don't have to worry bout just meat on the table." Kara said licking her lips.

"Then lets go. I'm hungry." Good old Muta said.

"You're ALWAYS hungry." Toto stated.

"Why you!" Muta shouted, this cousing a fight.

"You do eat, right, Baron-san?" Kara asked turning to said cat (she's walking backwards).

"Only for entertainment." Baron admited.

"Do you wish you were real and not some window ordament?" Kara asked again.

"I really didn't thing about it much, until Haru came to me looking for help (he admited he likes Haru!!), but..." Looking at Haru from the coner of his eye (she's talking to Sakura and Scarlet), Baron contenued, " I'm been wishing I was."

Kara could only say one thing, "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

Turning back around and walking behind Baron, Kara went digging into her fur (yes, her FUR), she pulled out a blue bottle (she has lots more in that fur of her's mind u). Openning the bottle she poured blue spricklily powder into her paw.

"You know what Baron-san? You get your wish." Kara whispered, blowing the blue powder on to Baron.

**End Chap #10**

**Me: i luv my mind.**

**Muta: i wonder y? (sarcatic)**

**Me: cuz it's pervarted and i have a great imagenation. :D **

**Muta: wtf!?!?!?!**

**Toto: i don't think he ment it.**

**Me: to bad.o so sad. xD**

**Muta: freack.**

**Me: fatso.**

**Me & Muta get into fight.**

**Toto: that reminds me of me and Muta getting into fights.o well. R&R.**


	11. Can't think of a tittle

**Me: i'm am SO sry i didn't update 4 the last few days!! i was havin a TFM!!**

**Haru: TFM?**

**Baron: I wish to know that myself.**

**Me: TFM.Transformer(s) Fangirl Moment.**

**Toto: y were u having one of those?**

**Me: cuz i saw a car that looked just like Bumblebee from the transforers movie!! (sqauels) to anyone who saw it will no what i mean.**

**Muta: tranformers?**

**Me: (shoves the G1 movie in his face) there u go.now go watch it. (shoves everyone into another room and also goes into room) i own no cat returns!!on vith ztory!!! (slams door)**

**Chapter #11 ...I couldn't think of a title...**

No one seemed to noticed what Kara had done to Baron excipt for Naito who was smiling. He had seen his young sister do this before. Kara had put the blue bottle back in her fur and acted like nothing happen (in other words.she just put her hands behind her back and whistled). They had made it to the dinning hall (red neck voice) and walked right on in.The table was already set with different kind of meat (some r cooked) and veges (all of them r cooked), plates were set out on the table and Naito noticed two extra plates set out.

Pulling out a notepod and pencil out of no where (poof). He wrote down his question and shoved it in Kara's face.

"Why are there two extra plates out?" Was the question.

"Good question. Hey pops (lol). Why ARE there two extra plates out?" Kara reasked.

"Oh! I forgot (now u all no where Kara forgets things from). We are having guest over." Kokuou said.

"Duh." Moom said in a bored tone.

"Not over own kind hun..." Kokuou said just as the door opened on the other side of the hall, "They are."

On the other side stode two cats. One on the right, male, had blueish-blackish fur with one red eye on the right and the other one blue (i think its more on the blue-green color). The one on the left, female, was a white cat, blue eyes, and a red ribbon around her neck (its red. i went on youtube and watched the movie again just 2 make such it was).

Upon seeing the two cats, Haru cryed, "Lune! Yuki!!"

Hearing her name, Yuki looked to where the vocie came from and saw Haru. She ran up to Haru (she left poor Lune in the her dust) and gave her a bear hug.

"Haru-chan!! It is so good to see you again." Yuki said relising Haru.

"The same with you and Lune-san." Haru said looking at the both of them.

Lune, who caught up with Yuki while she was giving Haru a hug, and looked at Haru with shock on his catty face (can't say kitty sence he ain't one).

"Haru-san, what happen to you?" Lune asked getting Haru and Yuki's attention.

Looking at Haru again Yuki was also shocked and asked "How are you a cat again, Haru-chan?"

"I can answer that!!" Kara shouted jumping over muta, making him dumbfounded; along with everyone else (i guess i forgot to say that Mute is now taller the her b/c they are in her world. sry).

Kara explained about the whole worlds thingy to them (that also helped Baron, Muta, and Toto) as they took their sets at the table (i ain't gona say who sat who cuz it doesn't take a brain dead zombie to figure that one out). She also told them the story how Haru got into this weird but fun (to her) mess. After the story was over, Yuki turned to Haru.

"You get into the strangest of trouble, Haru-chan." Yuki said.

Haru sweat-droped along with a few others while Kara and Muta where arguing what food tasted better or what tasted better with what (in other words, they were bored). A growl was heard all of the sudden. Every pair of eyes turned to Baron.

"Was...was that your stomach Baron?" Haru askedpointing at his middle.

"I really don't know." Baron answered but as if on cue his stomach growled again (the growl of DOOM!!).

"He's hungry." Siler said folding his arms looking at Kara in a what-the-heak-did-you-do-this-time manner.

"It worked!!!" Kara cheered (i was going to put her dancing but she just sat down).

"What worked?" Toto asked (he's also taller then her now).

"My spell. I'm as happy as a claim...that is until people rip them out of their shells and eats them." Kara said getting weird looks and swaet-drops (i get those a lot too).

"What kind of spell was it?" Baron asked while Haru played with his cat ears (when did she get up? oO" ).

"It was in a blue bottle like this one." Kara said pulling out the said blue bottle from her fur (the horrors those bottle most see in there) and contured, "And did this."

At that she poured some powder into her paw and blowed it on Toto who sneezed. Everyone looked at him then back at Kara with an question in their heads (exipted the rolay wolf family).

"On my mum's side, my grandmother was a witch wolf. Their the same as human witches but wolves. Anyhow, she touched (i think i spelled that wrong) me everything I needed to know about spell, etc." Kara explain which Moon nodded, Naito smiled, and Kokuoui grouned at the mention of Moon's mother (they didn't get along to well).

"Ok. Enough with the spells Kara. Lets eat." Kokuou said.

"K!!" Kara shouted. "Naito-kun? Can ya hand me a vege wrap?" (try one.those things are so good and i'm no vegeatrain)

**End Chap #11**

**Me: (come out room) we r still in here watchin movie. but i hope ya like it. i also noticed that in chap #9 or 10 that i had A LOT of misspelled words in there.i an sry 4 that cuz i NO i spelled the all correctly b4 i posted the story. how they got misspelled again i don't no and never well. anyhow. R&R. (goes back in2 roomand shut door)**


	12. Tea Time & Wolf & Catnapped

**Me: yaaaaaaaay!!! i finially got this here chap down! yay!**

**Muta: bout time!! what have u been doing all this time!?**

**Me: ummmmmmm...skol,homework,helpin my mum and sister with the baby,and my gameboy...but mostly the gameboy and skol. :D**

**Haru: ...why was it just mainly about ur skol,which i can understand, and gameboy?**

**Me: b/c i was playin my pokemon,and i finially beaten the game!! so now i'm doin all that stuff after the four thing. ;P**

**Everyone: ...**

**Me: i own no cat returns!! on vith ztory!!**

**Chapter #12 Tea Time and Wolf And Catnapped**

When everyone had eatten (for those who don't know or confused, Toto is not a stature anymore), they decided to take this time to talk so they went to the Tea Room (its a room where guest go to have tea and talk). It looked just liked an old room in the 1600s.

"Tea?" Moon asked pouring her family family cups excipt one (Kara just got cream.mmmmmmmmm..cream).

Getting "yes mama(sp?)"s, exipt from Muta who said "no", Moon poured some tea for them. Kara helped her mother with the tea and sat on floor indain stlye (most of the sets were taken).

"Now,lets get started shall we?" Kokuou asked.

"Yes we shall." Moon answered getting a nod from Naito and nothing from Kara, who wasn't paying attention.

An hr or so latter

After a long talk (more like arguying in Kara, Toto, and Muta's case), everyong said their "good-night"s and went to bed. That exciopt for Kara and Haru. They were walking the halls...and Kara was giving a night time tour to Haru.

"How do you like the castle, Haru-chan?" Kara asked as they were walking past some wrather LARGE windows (and i mean LARGE!!).

"It almost looks like the cat palace in the Cat Kingdom, but this is much larger." Haru answered looking around.

"Heehee. It's a good think yoo're in the Wolf Kingdom or you would have been turned into a whole cat instand of a half cat huh?" Kara said/asked giggling.

"Yeah." Haru said still looking around.

"Anywho, lets get back on track. The design on the castle here is defferent then the cat castle as well, Haru-chan." Kara said in a matter-of-fact kinda way.

Haru looked over at Kara before asking, "You've been to the Cat Kingdom before?"

"Hmmmmm...Oh! Yeah! Many times. But I have to hind from everyone." Kara said.

"Why?" Haru couldn't help but ask (and ppl wonder y we always say "shut the hell up". it's b/c we ask 2 many questions!).

"Cause the cats relate us to the dogs and I really can't blame them because if you think about it; the dogs are decendes(did i spell the right?) of the wolves. So it's only fair the cats hate us. I also think the the cats are just afread that if a wolf is in the land then we will act like a dog and chase them around everywhere, kill them, and eat them (gags here). I really can't wait to take that throne." Kara said sighing.

"What would you do when you get the throne?" Haru asked (ME[looks at Haru ppl are luvin you right now. Haru: ppl have luved me when this story even got started. Me: point taken.).

"I'm going to the Cat Kingdom, and see if we make a treaty. Even if my dad inviated over the king and his wife over today; that still doesn't mean they aren't scared of us. Besides, if we did that, then we could trade supplies, help one another out, etc. That is one of the only reasons some of the wolves here hate me so." Kara said with a smile.

'And she says it with a smile!?!?!' Haru yelled in her head.

Just after she thought that, a pack of wolves broke the windows and flooded in the hall. They had Kara and Haru surrounded (poor them).

"Karafuru Ookami, we are here for you! Men take her and that cat too!" yelled a large gray wolf.

Haru deing Haru did the first thing on her mind...she srcaemed bloodly murder (yay Haru-chan! xD ). Said srcaem woked up everyone in the kindgom (i give it a 10).

"Haru!!" Baron, Toto, and Muta yelled.

"Kara!!" yelled the royal family (mines Naito), Scarlet, and Silver.

But when everyone got where Haru's scraem had came from, Haru and Kara were already gone.

**End Chapter #12**

**Me: thank god i'm done with this.**

**Baron: y?**

**Me: b/c it was sooooooooooooooooooooo boring!! the next chap will b more fun 4 me 2 write.yay!**

**Matu: R&R.**


	13. Mikon Pakku

**Me: yes!! i got chap #13 up and rinnin!! woot woot!! (starts dancin)**

**Muta: i thought u said u would have it up yesterday or wednesday. what happenned?**

**Me: (stops dancin) wednesday i still had a project to do and yesterday...the computer went out.**

**Muta: it went out huh?**

**Me: yep!! dead as a door nail!! xD**

**Muta: ...**

**Me: i own no cat returns!!**

**Chapter #13 Mikon Pakku**

"What did you find out?" Kakuou asked Sunny, setting in his chair in the family room (like in our houses).

"We found that it was the pack, Mikon Pakku, sir." said Sunny.

"Great." Kakuou said sighing.

"This isn't good." Silver said standing next to Moon's chair.

"I fear the wrost." Moon whispered bowing her head.

"May I ask, what is this pack, Mikon Pakku, you speck of?" asked Baron setting in a chair next to Naito.

Scarlet was forced (not really) to set in Naito's lap. Muta and Toto sat on the sofa (it would have been funny if it was a luv set.heehee).

"The Mikon Pakku is a pack of wolves (go figure) who joined together to make sure Kara-sama doesn't become queen. Their not a large pack but they give us a lot of trouble." Silver answered.

"How many members are there?" Toto asked (OMFG!! Muta is quite:faints: ).

"And what is their leader's name?" Baron asked.

"To what me ands my men know, there are ten or so members, not many. As for the leader. I don't know. We never could find out." Silver said.

"Ten or so huh? Doesn't sound bad." Muta said (he lives!!).

"I know but we haven't been able to catch any of them." sighed Silver.

"Maybe you can set a trap, Silver-san." Scarlet said, kinda reading naito's mind.

"I know but how?" Silver asked to himself and started pacing.

"You'll think of something sooner or later." Moon said getting up to leave.

somewhere else (not even I no where they are...and I'm writing this!!)

haru had tarted to stir and when she openned her eyes, Kara was so close to her face that their noses where an inche a part. Haru blushed and Kara had a goofy grin on her face as she pulled away.

"Good to see ya up, Haru-chan." Kara said leaning on a pillow.

Looking around, Haru saw that they were in a room that was red and white. Haru had to admit that the room was beautiful. (I'll just let ya'll make-hp what the room looks like cuz I'm to lazy to put it into details).

"I wish I knew where we are, Kara-san." Haru said looking around some more.

Haru spotted a bathroom on the far right so she got up to check it out. Upon entering, Haru noticed that the bathroom was light and dark blue. The walls, floor, and ceiling were dark blue, while the furniture were light blue. The fosets(sp?) were made of metal (duh). Haru went into the bathroom and closed the door to use the bathroom (nature calls!!).

"Must had to go." Kara said getting comfy on the white and red bed.

Two minutes later, Haru came out of the bathroom.

"Better?" Kara asked.

"Better." was Haru's repleyed.

The two sat on the bed for a few minutes before they got bored. So they did what anyother person would do with another person in the rooom with them would do (NOT that u pervs!). They talked and clowned around. Just as Kara was about to jump off of the bookself (don't ask how she got up their.lolz!), the door flew openned with a "bang" (boom!!). thus making Kara falll from the bookself to the floor with a "tump". Haru ran over to her to make sure she was ok.

"Same as always, huh, kara-chan." Asked a smooth but hard vocie.

The two girls turned their heads to the door. Kara gaps and Haru had a look of confusetion on her face. There, in the door way, stod a white wolf with red spots that looked like it had blood splatered on his white fur.

"Chigokai." Kara whispered.

**End Chapter #13**

**Me: woot woot!! and there is #13!! not i no some of u ppl (if not all) are wondering what some of those japanese words mean.hai? hai.so i would gladly tell ya'll what they mean.**

_**mikon mean "wild"**_

_**pakku means "pack"**_

_**chi means "blood"**_

_**and gokai means "lust"**_

_**add chi and gokai 2gether and u get chigokai which is "bloodlust"**_

**Muta: where do u get this names?**

**Me: my head...and stories and movies and other things.**

**Toto: where did u learn how 2 get then in japanese?**

**Me: internet.**

**Muta: ...that doesn't help...**

**Me: (sighs) go on and type in "japanese to english" in the sreach box and clech on the "online japanese to english dictionary".better?**

**Toto: much.**

**Me: (sighs again) its late and i'm goin 2 read some stories now on fanfiction.**

**Muta: have fun.**

**Me: i will!! x3 R&R!!! bye!! (waves)**


	14. Uhhhhhh

**Me: yo pplz!! sry 4 no up datin 4 so long!!**

**Muta: what took u so long.**

**Me: 1.i was busy with skol and my older sis's baby, 2.i kept on forgetin, and 3.i was lazy. :)**

**Muta & Toto: ...idiot...**

**Me: hey!! anyways, its review time!!!**

_**Thundercat-nothin i can do with the earrors, and my spell check thingy is as dead as a door nail and i don't feel like looking the words up in a dictionary. too lazy. i'm only in high skol and editor r hard 2 find and i don't really want 1. 2 bossy. i have read some of Yarningchick-san's storys (good job by the way!!). and this IS my first story...ok...not really. i have my TF rated "M" story in my room but this is mt first 1 2 b posted. give me a brake.**_

_**Aiko110-whats parenthesis?**_

_**Songorita-i'll try 2 up date as much as i have free time in class.**_

_**Joyfull Scroll-...if i answered any of those qeustions then i would ruien the whole story.**_

**Me: i own no cat returns.heres the ztory.**

**Chapter #14 ...Uhhhh...**

"Chigokai?" Haru asked, looking between the two wolves.

"He tryed to marry my grandmaw in order to become king back then." Kara said...and that was enough to make Haru sick.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." That would be Haru.

"He's, as you humans say, an old geezer. He uses a spell, from my grandmaw's book no less, to make himself look young." Kara said also looking sick then added "Ew."

"I'm still here you know." Chi (again, lazy) said floding his arms.

"So? Your point?" Kara asked while Haru gave her are-you-carzy look.

"Tell me Kara-chan...and guest (what a dork), how do you feel in the same room with your enemy? Chi asked in an (so he calls) evil vocie.

Now we all no what every girl does in this mess...they cry, panic, or both. To bad no one told Kara and Haru this. She and Haru stared at him, then to each other, before staring back at him again. They did something NO ONE would done in front of an evil dude...they fell over laughing, which caused Chi to sweatdrop.

"What are you two laughing at?" Chi asked twichting every now and then.

"Dude!! You sound :haha: like a :haha: chipmonk!!" Kara yelled between laughter, and making her and Haru to laugh harder (if possible).

Chigokai twichted twice, growled, then stormed out of the room; leaving the two laughing girls on the floor. Closing the door, Chigokai growled once more defore walking off. In the room, Haru and Kara had finially calmed down.

"That was funny." Kara said still giggling.

"Does he always try to talk like that?" Haru asked controlling herself.

"Nah. That's the first time i heard him TRYING to sound evil...Hope he doesn't do it again." Kara said giggling again.(Chi pratects it in the mirror. lolz!)

"I have to agree. Wonder what he's doing right now." Haru wonder.

"Most likely sulking somewhere in a coner." Kara said going and laying down on the bed.

mean while, in the candle light throne room

Chigokai was in a coner when he sneezed.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, someones talking about me." Chi said before going back to sulking.

Some of his followers that were in the room sweatdropped.

back to Haru & Kara

"...Why...?" Haru asked.

"Wouldn't you do the same thing if you were insulted?" Kara asked feeling Haru climbing on the bed.

"Good point...I'm getting hungry." Haru said while her stomach growled.

After Haru said that, the door openned to reveal a silver, black, and yellow spotted wolf, with a tray of food.

"Hello. My name is Napper and I'll be serving you two your food for your stay here." Said the wolf, Napper, in an amuesed voice.

"Yay!! Food!!" Kara said jumping off the bed, running up to Napper, taking the tray of food, and setting it doen on a nearby red table.

"Hyper isn't she?" Napper asked chucking.

"Yes, she is." Said Haru setting herself next to Kara.

Taking a bowl of rice and chopsticks, she bedin to eat with Kara. Napper sat at the table and watched to two eat. Haru looked at him a few times before signing, catching Kara's attention.

"Whats wrong Haru-chan?" kara asked.

"Nothing, just worryed." Haru said looking at her rice before eatting again.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, speacking of worrying. Napper-san, what is Chigokai-teme going to do with us?" Kara asked now getting Haru's and napper's attention.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Was all Napper could say swaeting (anime stlye)

"You know don't you?" Haru asked.

"...No..." Napper said swaeting more.

"You DO know. So SPILL!!!" Kara yelled at him.

**End Chap #14**

**Me: and there u have it.chap #14.**

**Toto: u r VERY lazy.**

**Me & Muta: duh!!**

**Toto: (swaetdrops)**

**Me: andwho, i have chap #15 already done but i'm 2 tied 2 put it up.i think i'll put it up 2morrow if i'm up early.**

**Muta: i thought u said u weren't going 2 post on weekend?**

**Me: i'm not but i haven't posted in months so...**

**Toto: i c.u want 2 make it up 2 ur fans.**

**Me: hai.**

**Toto: good 4 u.**

**Muta: lazy a...(gets hit with a fryin pan)**

**Toto: Oo" that had 2 hurt.**

**Me: yup. **

**Muta: xx**

**Toto: (pokes Muta with a stick)**

**Me: (also poking Muta with a stick) R&R plz. **


	15. DID & Nuts much?

**Me: yo!! .**

**Toto: welcome back.**

**Me: thx.**

**Muta: what ever happen to "i will put up the next chapter 2morrow"?**

**Me: turned out i slept late and i had 2 pack, shower, get dress, and everyhting above that line VERY quickly.**

**Toto: y?**

**Me: i had a b-day praty/sleep over 2 go 2.**

**Toto: had fun?**

**Me: VERY!!! but they had an evil cat that every1 was havin fun with. xD **

**Muta: u and ur frineds r evil.**

**Me: not as evil as that cat. review time!!**

_**Thundercat-naaaaaaaah.i'm 2 lazy 2 do that.and i'm pi$$ them off if i ask them how 2 spell a word every 5 minutes. xD**_

**Me: end review time!!! i own no cat returns!!**

**Chapter #15 DID and Nuts much?**

Napper was now shocked of how loud a very small wolf like Kara could be. He was also amused with Haru's looks and cowering in her chair looking at Kara with big cat eyes (almost cat eyes).

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, give me a reason why." Napper said making himself and Haru some tea (he's bored).

"Because if you don't, I'll rip off your fur. A handfull (pawfull is more like it) at a time." Kara said with an evil smille on her face (she's 1/10 evil).

Napper could only stare with wide eyes before making a bored face again.

"Fine." Napper sighed.

"Oh yeah, I'm good." Kara whispered to herself.

"Chigokai-sama plans on marring you.Happy?" Napper said/asked.

Kara's and Haru's reaction; Haru shocked and speechless, and Kara fell over from shock (i luv it when charaters fall over). Napper sat there sipping his tea like nothing happenned. A few minutes had passed by. Haru was out of shock and Kara was back in her chair but they. All therewere now setting at the table driking tea (excipt Kara) and eatting strawberry short cakes (i luv them).

After drinking a little more of her cream, Kara said "Sorry bout the whole scream in ya face thing. I just had to know if something bad was going to happen."

"Like getting yourself married to, Lord knows, how old some guy is ISN'T bad at all to you Kara-san?" Haru said raising an eyebrow (cats do have eyebrows right?).

"Ummmmmm. That is bad but i was just going to ingnore that and pretend that wasn't going to happen, which it ain't. Besides, Silver-kun will rescue us." Kara said smiling.

back at the castle

Silver sneezed. Getting a puzzled look from Naito.

"Someones talking about me." Silver said rubbing his nose.

Naito just smiled. He had a feeling that he know who it was.

back with the DIDs

"That makes two of us, excipt I'm waiting for Baron, Toto, and Muta." Haru said her ears twitching now and then.

back at castle

In the throne room with the king and queen, Baron, Tto, and Muta all seezed at the same time.

"Someones talking about you three." Moon said with a smile.

"Oh boy." Kokuou said putting his head in his paw.

'Haru.' I'll give ya a guess who thought that.

back with DIDs

"And we both hope Chigokai trips and falls down some stairs." haru and Kara both snarled at the sametime.

somewhere in the hiseout

Chi was just walking by some stairs when his knee gave out and he triped and started to fall down the stairs. As soon as he reached the bottom (more like crashed), he knew he was just insulted and gave someone their wish. He just KNEW who THAT person(s) was too.

back with DIDs

Napper sweatdroped as he heard someone fall and crashed down some stairs.

'Oh brother.' was what went though Napper's thoughts.

The two girls went back to their tea/cream and cakes before talking about something else again. Napper sighed at the two.

'How did I get myself into this mess?' Napper asked himself.

**End Chap #15**

**Me: theres chap #15!! i haven't started on Chap #16 yet.it may take me awhile to start.**

**Muta: y?**

**Me: (sighs) cuz we have GEE in 2 more weeks and i have 2 pull 4 of my grades up...A LOT.**

**Toto: they can't b that bad.**

**Me: ur right.i could have gotten a 12 like i did last yr.heehee.**

**Toto & Muta: Oo" thats bad.**

**Me: i no.but i'm doin real good this yr.i am either a few points away from a D on 4 of my subjects.**

**Muta: how FAR?**

**Me: ...by 10 to 20 points... **

**Toto & Muta: ...**

**Me: ...uhhhhhhhhhhhh...R&R!! (runs and hides in wooden floor)**


	16. R Plan & Excape

**Me: yo pplz!! **

**Muta: where were you?! and WHY weren't you posting?!**

**Me: 1st question-i was at home,skol,and what not. 2nd question- i would forget,lazy,or tired...mostly forgoten. and i had chapters 16 and 17 4 a good few weeks now.**

**Toto: yoiur fans hate you.**

**Me: i no!! ain't it great!?**

**Muta & Toto: ...u scare me.**

**Me: :P its review time!!**

_**YarningChick: i think its b/c i'm makin a naruto story while i'm still in the middle of makin this story.keep up with ur stories!!**_

_**BizarreBrunette: thx. i'll have 2 read some of ur stories.**_

**Me: end review time!! i'll post chapter 17 2morrow or tursday.can't do it wednesday.**

**Muta: why?**

**Me: i have a date that day!! x3**

**Muta & Toto: ...weird girl...**

**Me: (hugs Muta & Toto) i luv u both 2!! p.s. DID damsel in distress.**

**Chapter #16 R.Plan & Excaped**

"So we distract the guards, go in, beat a few other guards in our way, find the girls, and get the heck out of there?...I like that plan." Muta said settingback in his chair and folding his arms behind his head (Me: thats one large head. Muta: smacks me upside head).

Baron sighed. he had managed to trap a soon-to-be member of the Mikon Pakku and questioned him. He was thankful the soon-to-be member was low rank. When he had gotten the location of the Mikon Pakku's base, he went to the libray, got a map, and started planing. He had gotten Silver & Naito to help as well. They had gathered the others to see what they thought about their plan.

The plan was that Toto, Muta, and some guards detract most of the members while he, Naito, & Silver would find another way in (in other words, a back door or window). They would look for the girls, find them, and leave through the way they came in. They would signal Toto that they have the girls and Toto would signal the others to retraet. It was simple (TOO simple gets bonk on head).

"Maybe you can find out who the leader is." Kokuou said setting back in his chair.

Baron shock (no i can't spell!!) his head. He couldn't believe that Kara's father was more worried about the leader's name then his daugther.

"Baka." Moon said to her mate before continuing, "I don't care for the leader anymore. I just want my daughter back."

Baron smiled at that. Out of the coner of his eye, he saw Muta and Toto smile too.

"Well then. We should start our plan then." Baron said walking away to the door with Muta, Silver, Naito, And Toto following him.

After they left, Moon turned to her love.

"I hope the girls are doing ok." She asked with worry eyes.

"Don't worry love. I'm sure their alright. Their big girls after all." Kokuou said but just as worry as his wife.

"Says the wolf that threw that nice grey wolf out the window, who was asking to go out with Kara." Moon said eyeing her husband.

Kokuou did nothing but blush (haha!! busted!!).

DIDs

napper had been called out to do God knows what, which was good for Kara and Haru. Haru was making a mischef rope out of sheets and other things while Kara was taring the room a part to find other things for the rope.

Some of the things she found scared her. She found paint cans (that still had fresh paint in them) in the far back of the closet, 5 metal poles under the dresser, a video camera under the nightstand (O.O""), a case of money in the wall by the door, 12 bottles of sake under the bed, a large fold up ladder under the sink cabnets in the bathroom, and some other things. Kara and Haru didn't understand of why they were there and didn't want to know either.

"How long do you think the rope would be?" Kara asked leaning on Haru's right shoulder.

"Only one way to find out. Find something havey and tie this end of the rope around it." Haru said giving Kara an end of the colorful rope.

The rope was made of differnent items from the room. From the bedsheets to the rages in the bathroom. There was even a few scarfes in it that Kara found in the dresser.

Tieing the end of the rope to a stronge, large pipe in the wall (where Kara had threw her chair at because she said it was making fun of her) and went back to Haru. Haru was tieing the other end of the rope to the large fold up ladder. Kara looked at Haru in confussion.

"Just in case if we run out of rope to go down on. We can unfold it and climb down the rest." Haru explained.

"Good idea." Kara said.

Lowing the sheets out the window (ladder first), haru saw that she and Kara were 5 stories up. The ladder hin the ground without making a sound. Turning back to Kara, she gave the Ok sign. Going down the rope first, Haru could see guards here and there, and that they were on a face on a cliff. Joy.

When she and Kara made it to the bottom, she and kara layed flat on the cliff wall. They slowly headed to the tall grass on the side of the cilff. getting there, they crawled (so they won't get spoted easly) to a forest that was a mile away.

"What is with all this tall grass? Aren't there any deer or something to eat it?" Haru asked Kara from behind.

"Last time I checked, there were hundreds of deers that lives around here. Where they are I don't know, but I have an deer friend around here." Kara said.

"How far?" Haru asked.

"Ummmmmmm...Bout a half a mile from where we are." Kara said.

"You have got to be KIDDING me!" Haru whispered yelled.

"Nope!!" Kara whispered yelled cheerfully.

They contiuned on their way witha few run in with rocks (Kara).

**End Chapter #16**

**Me: woot woot!! another chap down!! woot woot!!**

**Muta: crazy kid.**

**Me: adult.**

**Muta: what?**

**Me: i'm a adult.i'm 18 bout 2 turn 19.**

**Muta: OoO""**

**Toto: u look like a 13 to 14 year old.**

**Me: i no.ain't i spceal?**

**Muta: (faints)**

**Me: ha!! i made him faint.go me!! (does a lil dance)**

**Toto: ...plz R&R.**


	17. PLZ READ

**Me: ladys n gents.i am sry 2 say i may not get 2 finish this story.**

**Muta: What! Why?!?**

**Me: b/c my notepad that i was writin this story in went missin a few weeks ago. so sad, and i was about 2 put up an new story 2. T_T**

**Toto: I hope you find it soon.**

**Muta: Yea.**

**Me: (good guy pose) do not worry!! i will look 4 it. (digs through closet) .....now i no its in this room some where...**

**Toto & Muta: (sweatdrops) just how dirty is your room**

**Me: lets c. ...i no! its so dirty i got lost in it 1 time!! ^_^**

**Muta & Toto: OoO"""**

**Me: ...is tat bad?**

**Muta: u think!!**

**Toto: when was the last time you cleaned your room?**

**Me: ...when my family n i moved in2 our new house durin de summer.**

**Muta & Toto: .......**

**Me: well, ttyl pplz!! i'll put up de new chap as soon as i find tat notepad. CHARGE!!! (jumps in pile of cloths)**

**...i wonder if this r clean...**

**Muta: ...i think i'm going to b sick.**

**Toto: ...thats just gross...**


	18. Note! Don't kill me! xx

**Me: Ladys and gents. Boys and girls. I would like 2 say that I'm deleting this story! ******

**Muta: How can you say that with a smile?!**

**Me: Simple. Like this. ******

**Muta: (sulks off)**

**Me: Mad kitty alert!! xD**

**Toto: (laughs)**

**Muta: Say that again. I dare ya.**

**Me: OK!! MAD KITTY ALERT!! xD (runs)**

**Muta: (runs after me) Come back here and say that to my face!!**

**Me: Why?! I already yelled it! xD**

**Toto: You are still going to finish this story right?**

**Me: (stops and Muta runs into me) Yup! I'm just updating it in a way.**

**Toto: How so?**

**Me: I'm going to go over it using Microsoft Word.**

**Muta: Finally got it.**

**Me: Yea. Dad and Mum got me a laptop with it on it. I'm so happy I could cry………Too late. T_T**

**Muta: You heard her people. She's not killing the story for good…only for a while.**

**Me: Yea. It'll take me a while doing this. I'll have to get another USB Disk so I can put my storys on it and not share it like the one I have right now.**

**Toto: Do we want to know?**

**Me: Some yes; others no. ******

**Muta: …**

**Toto: …**

**Me: Ok then! That's bout raps this up. Hope to hear from ya'll soon!! Bye!! (waves)**


End file.
